Lab Rat
by IamElisar
Summary: Percy has been captured - Again. Except this time, it's by something MUCH worse than Titans, or evil Earth goddesses. In fact, the capturer has nothing to do with Greek Mythology at all! Read to find out what happens... T for LOTS of blood.
1. The Video That Changed Everything

**Hey, guys! I was sitting 'round. Thinking: Hey, what if Percy became, a metaphorical 'Lab Rat'?" So yeah... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I was absolutely terrified. From what I just saw...

I shuddered. The thought was absolutely terrifying. What they did to Percy scared me half to death.

Now, you're probably wondering what happened. This is what happened,

Percy has gone missing.

Again.

I, was sent on a quest, a short one, an easy one, to find out where Percy was, then get together with the whole Athena cabin to make a plan to get him out.

I was back at the camp, with my video-camera in my hand, and my Yankee's cap in my back pocket.

Once I got to the top of the hill, my vision got a bit fuzzy. I realized that I had began to cry a bit, then I forced myself to stay strong. THIS child Athena wasn't crying now.

I saw Thalia's pine, with Peleus curled around, looking at me, he sniffed the air and went back to his nap. The Golden Fleece glistened in the sunlight, making it difficult to look at. I looked forward and saw the kids at camp Half-Blood. There was tension in the air. I ran up and everyone looked at me. They smiled, and when they saw my grim expression, they frowned and looked worried. Then they started to whisper amongst each other.

"This can't be good-"

"-She hasn't looked that sad since-"

"-Do you think they still serve grilled cheese at Whole Foods?-"

I knocked on Chiron's door. When he opened it, he looked upset, and worried. I understood why. He had been so used to the fact that the heroes he train usually go missing or die a horrible death. Then, Percy had gone missing last year, and when we found him, finished the war after a brutal ten days, there was finally peace. Percy gave Chiron hope that heroes CAN come back alive. Then he went missing, and Chiron probably felt like the world was on his shoulders again.

"Annabeth! How was the quest?" He asked. He tail swished back and forth, and he only did that when he was nervous.

"I have it on video." I told him.

"Good. Hephaestus leant us a large flat-screen T.V., so we can watch the video straight away," he said, as he trotted past me, and ran to the Camp Fire, where a humungous T.V. was floating over the usual fire. Chiron blew the conch horn, and faster than you could say, "Braccas meas vetiminis!" The entire camp, (Ares cabin included) showed up and sat in front of the T.V.

"Children! Annabeth has returned with the video camera we gave her, and we will now see what has happened to Percy! Annabeth, please hook up the camera to the screen," he told me. I hooked it up, and turned it on.

No-one's POV

**(A/N: For the rest of the chapter, Bold will be the video, and, no-one will talk cuz then it disturbs the video, and it shows how tense camp is!)**

**The beginning showed Annabeth outside the local police department, holding the screen to her face. She spoke,**

**"Hey, Camp Half-Blood. Here I am. I'm on my way to file a missing report for Percy, to see if the mortals can help find him," Annabeth said into the camera. She then walked inside, pressed the button on the camera, and a little notice in the corner that said, 'INVISIBLE MODE: ON'.**

**"Hello Sir," Annabeth said to the policeman at the front desk. He looked up and smiled.**

**"What can I do for ya, young lady?" He asked.**

**"I'd like to file a missing report," Annabeth replied.**

**"Oh dear. Who gone missing? I'll look in my files and put as much information up as I can," The policeman asked.**

**"Percy Jackson, age 17," The policeman's face turned grim, then he looked at her and said in such a serious tone, it changed her entire opinion of the recently cheerful policeman she saw a second ago.**

**"I'm sorry, young woman, but Percy Jackson isn't missing. We have him under a confidential arrest, so if you could just leave-" He began, but Annabeth cut him off.**

**"Sorry, what? A _confidential arrest? _Why? What did he do?" Annabeth asked.**

**"For special reasons. You know, when someone is on a confidential arrest like young Percy Jackson, it is illegal to ask questions. One more question, and I will personally escort you out of here. Do you understand?" He asked her.**

**"Of course. I'm not allowed to see my boyfriend, that's all. Fine. Thanks for nothing," Annabeth spat as she walked out of the building, slipped her cap on and walked strait in again.**

**Then, a man in a lab coat came out of a room, and looked at the policeman Annabeth had currently talked to.**

**"Hello, officer Carterson, we have some news. Our current experiment, Percy Jackson, is now under control, in our, ah, special room," The scientist whispered.**

**"The testing room?"**

**"Yes, Percy Jackson is such an interesting subject-" The scientist began.**

**"About him. Yes, a young woman about his age walked in, asking to file a missing report for Percy Jackson. Of course I said no, and that he was under confidential arrest, so she left and-" Officer Carterson began, but the scientist looked red and was turning purple.**

**"You-told-her-WHAT?" He whispered loudly.**

**"Um, Dr. Jelonean, I said that he was under a confiden-" The scared policeman began.**

**"I heard what you said. You're lucky that she's not suspicious! I'm going to go and begin the testings," He spat as he walked back toward he door. The camera began to go towards the door, and just before Annabeth slipped in, she saw Officer Carterson looking quite green.**

**Once Annabeth got in, there was a huge room, full of chemicals and test tubes and cages with rats. There were laptops, printers, iPads, Blackberry Playbooks, and every other electronic device you could imagine. There were books on shelves, a television set, and finally, after everything in the room, right on the side there was a glass wall. The glass was perfectly clear and clean, except the glass was about a foot thick. The other walls, inside the mini room, were titanium. It wasn't a box which you could move, no, it was implanted in the wall. So technically, it looked like a glass wall in the middle of all the other titanium walls. Then, you saw a man, wearing the same thing as Dr. Jelonean, standing in front of it, looking inside at the unlucky person, and when he saw his colleague, he smiled.**

**"Ah, Craig! My dear brother! I see that you might have noticed our little test subject is ready, eh?" The other Jelonean told Craig.**

**"Of course, David. Shall we begin the tests?" Craig asked his brother, David.**

**"Oh, definitely not. Not until we tell dear Percy Jackson our... story," David said.**

**"LET ME OUT!" Screamed Percy, who was in a tattered CHB shirt, and jeans. His happy, cheerful sea-green eyes were so dark, they were nearly black. His hair was messier than usual, which was saying a lot, and his deathly grey streak stood out even more in the harsh, artificial light.**

**"Tsk. Tsk! Mr. Jackson, why would we let you out? We need to tell you an interesting story of WHY we're keeping you here!" David told him, smiling quite harshly.**

**"Oh, yeah? Why don't you tell me when you-" There were a couple strong cuss words, which made them laugh even harder. The camp chuckled a bit, too.**

**"How naïve! Perseus, what if we were to call your family and tell them that you said such words?" Craig said in mock shock.**

**"Just tell me your freaking story and then tell me what you want," Percy said bitterly.**

**"Very well. You see, our father, Jeremy Jelonean, was a scientist like us. He created new breeds, like the bulldog, his idea! And his creation! Anyways, he found kids like you sometime in the 30's. They were very, very interesting. Three kinds. Each kind looked almost exactly the same. Features, I mean. One kind, always bossy, he used to tell us as a child, had electric blue eyes, and jet-black hair. The second, usually quite kindhearted, were quite like yourself. Sea-green eyes, tanned face, strong figure, raven hair. And the last, were quite like... hmm... Severus Snape? You know, the potions master, from Harry Potter? The one who killed Albus Dumbledore? Anyway, so yes, these children were secretive, and had dark, blackish brown eyes, usually black, and dark hair. So anyway, they were like the elements, sky, sea, and dead. He apparently, had a deep secret. He would use these children - always children, never adults. They never seem to live that long. - the children with Dyslexia, ADHD, and distinguishing figures. He created new breeds of dangerous birds, fish, and a little creature that scared the living daylights out of him. Then, one day, after the second world war, a good number of the black eyes kids dropped. The creations that scared him soon after disappeared, and then, something happened. See, no one except him knew how he created them. Then, all of a sudden, these kids died. Soon after, so did his creations. The population was wiped out. Later, his lab caught on fire, while my brother and I were at school. It killed him of course, and burned his notes - everyone of them - to ashes. So him and his secret died with him. Later, once we got a degree in science, we became scientists. We searched the world, and we found bodies. See, reports showed that the blue eyed ones, they were sometimes struck by lighting, and ALWAYS lived. Anyways, we found bodies. The green eyes ones, they were singed. Struck by lightning. And some had huge gashes on their chests. All dead. All struck by lightning or scratched by some kind of dog. The second one - God, those were hard to find! - the blue eyes ones, had the same gashes, or were under the sea, obviously drowned. The but eyed ones weren't singed by lightning like the others, though. The last one, the black eyed ones, were singed by lightning, or drowned. They had not a single gash on them. That was what scared us. It was like each kind was missing a certain kind of damage. We looked at their blood - stale. Their hair, we found some DNA. And I mean literally, some. Half of the DNA was missing. They only showed the mother's DNA, while the father's was missing. So now, Percy Jackson, we found you, our only hope to succeeding. We want to know, what can you survive? Craig, begin," David told his brother.**

**"Let the tests begin," said Craig.**

**"HEEELLLLLP! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed. The first test had begun.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-To Be Continued-<em>**

**Okee Dokee! First Chapter ends! Oh well! I am gonna do the next chapter once I get five reviews, so yeah!**

**R&R!**

**~Elisar**


	2. A Continuation Of The Previous Chapter

**Okay! Finally did the second chapter. For those of you who read, _Kindergarden,_ by me, I'd like to let you know I am on serious writer's block. This is the longest it has ever taken me to write a chapter, and I'd really appreciate it if you read it and gave me ideas. I started with them on their way to elementary, so that might help. THANKS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Continued from the last chapter-<em>**

**"Let the tests begin," David told Craig. Craig pulled a large lever down, and a horrible scream of pure pain echoed from Percy's mouth. He had been struck with a thousand volts of electricity. He, luckily survived, but was seriously injured and doubled over in pain. He looked up with difficulty and glared at the two men.**

**"Stupid... Lightning... Kill... You..." He struggled. Then, somehow, with some recovered strength, he stood up, but almost immediately fell over again. He regained balance and stood up again.**

**"Hmmm... David, I'm marking that as a fail. He obviously cannot be resistant to electricity like the blue-eyed ones. We nearly killed him right there," Craig said, completely ignoring Percy's cursing.**

**"Yes... Try the H2O #1. That might show something," David told his brother.**

**"What's H2O #1?" Percy asked.**

**"Oh, water," Percy sighed with relief. "From the coast of Alaska." Percy paled almost immediately. Everyone knew the gods' problem with Alaska. "It seems that the green-eyed ones - such as yourself - always drowned. The blue-eyed ones died of electric shocks, or lightning. The black-eyed ones dies a sudden death, or were scratched severely. Let's see... this lever... there!" Craig exclaimed. Percy clawed at the glass aimlessly as the water quickly filled his cage. He wasn't able to breathe underwater in Alaska because the water wasn't protected by Poseidon. Now that this water came directly from Alaska...**

**The water reached Percy. He finally realized the true drowning feeling. He held his breath, and the water enclosed the whole cage. He was stuck not breathing for a long time. The scientists finally let the water drain and Percy fell to the ground. He shivered violently. The scientists looked at him and made some notes. He coughed up some water, and wiped some blood from his lips. He stood and they looked at him. "Now... Let's see... Violent shaking... Trouble breathing... Bleeding... Fatigue... Okay! Now, time for H2O #2." Craig said, while taking his notes.**

**"Oh, where did you get that from, Mars?" Percy asked sarcastically.**

**"No," Craig said, obviously NOT noticing Percy's sarcasm. "We got it from the coast of long island. Though getting some water from Mars would be a very interesting experiment." Percy perked up. Long island. YAYZ!**

**"Now!" David told Craig, who pulled the lever, filling the cage so fast, Percy could barely think. Soon, the water enclosed him, and he took a deep breath. He was in the water. He looked at peace. Then he shouted at them.**

**"WHY DON'T YOU PUT THIS IN YOUR LAME LITTLE NOTES, EH, BUDDY? WOOO HOOOO!" He sounded like a drunk man who was overly happy.**

**"Oh... my god, Craig? He's breathing," David said, absolutely dumbstruck. Then Percy stopped smiling. He realized he had blown his cover. It was too late.**

**The water suddenly drained, and Percy was dry. They looked at him, took notes, and then they grinned evilly. Craig pushed a button on the wall. Mechanical arms grabbed Percy's wrists and ankles, making it impossible to move. "What the...? Help!" Percy shouted, tugging at the arms, but then, they tightened, and Percy stood still.**

**"Time for a blood DNA test." David said as he walked up, opened the door, and pulled out a knife. He made a gash in Percy's arm, just enough to make him groan and wince in protest. He took out a test tube and let the blood poor in. Once it was full, he took another one out and did the same until Percy stopped bleeding. They took the test tubes and put them on a stand. Percy's arm looked a bit pale, and the scientists took a drop or two of blood, putting it in the testing machine.**

**"Hmmm... Craig? Come here... it SEEMS that there is half of a DNA test missing! He is one of them!" David said excitedly.**

**"Really?" He looked into it. "Oh dear god, he IS! Let me check the DNA." He looked in some files. "Ah. Your mother, Sally Jackson, from New York, yes? Your father... hmm... Nothing. He IS one! Quick, we need to test the blood's reaction in water. Everyone's blood has a different reaction in blood. **(A/N: Okay, that's not really true, but can you PLEASE pretend it is? THANK YOU!) **Hand me the beaker, and a small, clear tub of water." Craig told his brother.**

**His brother came back with tube, with Percy's blood, and a square tub filled with fresh water. The tub was about half a foot wide.**

**"Now... Half of a tube should work." Craig poured half a tube in. Instead of a small separation like normal blood, the dark red liquid began to move and form a shape. Soon, instead of a blob of moving blood, what you saw was a small creature, with vicious green eyes and small sharp teeth. It looked like an aquamarine Piranha, but, much, much smarter and more vicious.**

**It growled at the scientists, who jumped back in alarm, when they regained their wits, they stood up again, and looked at the thing. It growled louder, and the scientists eyes widened. They looked at each other, and smiled. The creature looked at Percy and it's vicious glare immediately softened. It looked extremely happy, and waved through the water, and if vicious fish could smile, you'd swear it was.**

**Percy looked dumbstruck. Then he looked at the scientists, whose smiles were almost as bad as their new invention.**

**"Blood."**

* * *

><p><strong>O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O<strong>

**Intense! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, next one coming soon!**

**PEACE!**

**WITH CHIPS!**

**AND CHEESE!**

**AND PIZZA!**

**AND PASTA!**

**AND LASANGE! **

**AND ETC.!**

**PEACE!**

**-EliWarp (A.K.A: Elisar)**


	3. Vicious Fish, Torture, and The Sea God

**Hey, guys, sorry for the wait. I've been hooked up thinking about a Danny Phantom fix I MIGHT wright, along with new chapters for my stories. New chapters might come out all at once. Anyways, moving on... So, yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

**(By the way, the video is still showing, Ill let you know when it stops, but it might be so horribly obvious, I won't need to ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy stared in horror as the beautiful, yet vicious creature came swimming quickly towards him. Well, it TRIED to, but the tank was in its way.<strong>

**"We... we found it! Oh dear GOD! This means..." Craig looked at Percy with an evil glint in his eyes. He pressed a button on his little thingy - ma - jig, and caused the mechanical arms to tighten. Percy winced in pain.**

**"Oh come on, Perseus, it's no big deal, though we might as well warn you, every time you squirm or try to escape, this will happen," David said as he pushed a deep green button labeled "TORTURE: Warning: Do not use unless absolutely necessary"**

**But he did.**

**Percy screamed a horrible scream of pure and utter pain. It was fairly similar to when Voldemort touched Harry's scar in the fourth book/movie, only audibly and more painfully worse. If you looked closely, little knifes were digging into the back of his knees, and down his arms, and buckets were collecting the blood. They were causing physical scars everywhere. But it didn't end there. Then, a small vial of deadly green poison began to pour on the wounds. Percy let out a scream of such horrible pain, it could be heard from Mexico, or China, depends which direction you were going. **

**"Hmm. Yes. We never knew what that vial did. But, you seemed important enough to test. We found it in this odd woman, she had these weird swords. Tinted green. Weird belt. All so strange. We collected her blood, and carefully put the poison substance in a few vials. We made sure not to touch it and succeeded - Oh!" He saw Percy who was losing colour so fast, he was green to grey in seconds. It was visible that it was worse than the pit scorpion venom. David subconsciously filled the tank with water, and Percy wounds closed, and he regained colour. The poison returned to the vial, and looked reusable. Percy's eyes snapped open, and he looked fully healthy, as if that never happened. He screamed in anger and the water bubbled, looked strong enough to break the bonds. Then, Craig saw what was happening, and drained the water, so it was just at his ankles.**

**"Need to keep YOU healthy! Seems like the water can heal you, eh? Don't worry. We'll find out soon enough who your father is. Craig, hand me those knives, and you hold the bucket," He said as he took the sharpest and largest knife, and opened a latch in the cage, making it so that he wouldn't let the water out. He dug the knife hard into Percy's skin. Percy groaned in protest, but that just made him dig harder. You could almost see the bone. The blood was gushing out fast. Soon, there were fifty buckets of blood, and Percy was healed each time. He looked so tired, and once they closed the latch, they filled the water a little bit more - to his knees - and let the mechanical arms give way. Once they were gone, Percy collapsed.**

**"Now! Give me the extra large tank, brother." David said, as his brother brought in a tank similar to the first - a cube like, clear, glass tank, filled near the top with water - and dunked a bucket of the blood inside. It had the exact same reaction, but, instead of a tiny piranha, they got what looked like a Mako [1] - Bull [2] Shark hybrid, except it was slick, beautiful, and an aquamarine, with deep sea green eyes. It bared it's perfectly sharp teeth at the scientists, but looked at Percy and began to panic. The tank shook. Annabeth (Bet you a virtual cookie you forgot she was videotaping this ;) turned around and ran through the door, and out the building so fast you couldn't say "Oh, crap on you, Zeus!" and once she got out of the building, she turned the camera visible, and took off her cap. She had silent tears on her cheeks. "Step one done. Locate Percy Jackson. Step two, return to camp, inform Chiron, make a plan, and beat the CRAP out of those dumb*** scientists!" She said into the camera, then the screen turned black.**

**(Video, finished, LOL, THAT was totally obvious)**

"Oh... My... Gods..." The campers were in utter shock of what just happened.

"Time to make a plan," The campers turned in shock. They heard a strong yet calm voice. When they turned, they saw none other than Poseidon scowling at the screen. "Oh, your'e wondering when I got here? Long time ago. No-one - and definitely not some petty mortal - does that to my son. They don't call you heroine child of Athena for nothing, Annabeth, work with your cabin and make a plan," He said as his form began to flicker. "That's my cue. If I could. If it wasn't against ancient laws, I would help you, I would kill those scientists at the first chance, _Mais naturellemant - _Yes, Aphrodite is forcing me to learn French, curse her - I can't. Get going!" He said as he shimmered and disappeared, leaving the scent of the sea behind.

"You heard him, let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I know, it's a bit short, but, it was interesting! Right!<strong>

**Ah, Zut! J'aime le Français beaucoup, parce que tu ne comprends pas moi! **

**Review! Please? Let me know you read it...**

**=^.^=**


	4. Break Out Part 1

**OMG! I'm soooooooooo sorry! I got so many faces on this story (Yayz!) And PM me for any questions you have about the story. Also, I should probably give you my lame excuse for not updating. I've been hooked up on Stardoll. (BTW, if you have one, send me a message, and/or a friend request, tell me u read my story, and I might add you, (My name is EliWarp, lol)) So yeah. I'm sorry. I'll make sure to update much more often. :)**

**Okay! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was with her Cabin mates, planning Percy's escape with her siblings.<p>

"Should we-" Malcom began, only to be interrupted.

"No. That'll get us caught. Now, any other ideas?" Annabeth asked her cabin. Leah, a young girl aged 11 raised her hand. "Yes, Leah?"

"Um... How about we take one person from each cabin - all the head counsellors - because we need all the power we can muster. Also, if we were to take Thalia and Nico, we'd have to give them contacts or something. Like, chocolate brown, and pretend they're step-siblings or something." She said, eying Annabeth, because if her idea wasn't good enough, Annabeth would start to yell. And believe me, NO-ONE wants to her her yell.

She sat back and started to think. "Not bad. A plan worthy of mom." She smiled at her sister. Then scowled at Malcom and the rest. "Geez. I can't believe an 11 year old can make a better plan than you guys! You've all been here a year or more. SHE's been here a week!"

"Um..."

"Come on, Leah, let's get everyone together, and kick some scientist ass-" Her eyes widened. "Butt."

"Okay. Later, guys!" Leah said excitedly.

*.*.*

After they had gone to the Apollo cabin, and retrieved Will Solace, then, the Ares Cabin, and after a lot of arguing, retrieved Clarisse. Then, they continued to the Hermes Cabin, getting the Stolls, (Who could be very useful in the pranks department) and the Demeter Cabin for Katie Gardner...

After they had retrieved all the counsellors, they moved on to the Hades Cabin, and asked Nico, who said, "Can I have red contacts?"

"No."

"Blue ones?"

"No."

"Green?"

"No."

"Hazel?"

"No."

"Glittery pink?"

"Um..."

"What?" Nico looked at his cousin as he pulled out a pair of pink contacts. "Piper got them for me on my birthday."

"Okay?"

"Yayz!" Nico jumped and went into his Cabin, put on the contacts, and the Stolls fell to the floor laughing, as Leo, looked at his girlfriend skeptically. **(A/N: To al 'Jaspers' out there, I just find Jasper a bit awkward, so I support Leoper and, um... Jeyna? :)**

"I never thought he'd ACTUALLY wear them! And, the Stolls asked me to, so yeah! Don't judge me..." Piper defended.

"Okay...? Um... him being Emo with glittery pink contacts scares me."

"Doesn't it scare everyone?" Piper smirked.

"Duh."

Piper looked into Leo's eyes, then...

"You guys are gross! Get a room!" Travis gagged.

"Yeah, says Mr. "I-love-Katie-Gardner-but-I'm-too-scared-to-say-so"," Leo smirked.

"What?" asked Katie. She had been talking to Annabeth when she heard her name.

"Nothing!" He said too quickly. Katie eyed him suspiciously, before returning to her conversation about 'Dumb Boys' and 'Will they EVER get it?'

Travis looked at Leo, then glared so hard, Leo, backed up.

"Wuss," Clarisse growled.

"Shut up."

Nico came out, pink contacts and all, when Clarisse sneaked up behind him, hit him with the butt of her sword, and he fell unconscious. Clarisse opened his eyes, and took out the contacts, replacing them with a light brown.

"Better." She sighed.

"Heck yeah."

*.*.*

Soon, after they convinced Thalia to wear the contacts, they had packed their backpacks, and said goodbye to the camp, went into the camp van. They travelled for about an hour, before they finally reached the 'Police' station, they walked in.

They saw the same cheerful man they saw hours ago, and Annabeth growled. They walked up, and he looked about a thousand times less cheerful.

"Hello, young lady, if this is about Percy Jackson-" He began. That's when Clarisse jumped in. He twitched when he saw the bulky daughter of Ares.

"Oh, of course, no, we're here to get tacos!" She hissed. "Of course we're here for him!"

"He's under-"

"'_Confidential arrest.'" _Thalia mimicked. "We know, and we ALSO know that this isn't a real police station. That you keep people in here for scientific tests? How sick is that?" She cleared so hard he flinched - again.

"Prove it."

"Um..." Nico began, he hadn't noticed his eyes, being light brown, like Thalia's.

"Ha!" Mr. Cheerful said.

"Why you little-" Travis Stoll was cut off, because Dr. Craig Jelonean walked in. He was grinning like a madman (Which he was) and said,

"He's one of them! We collected the-"

"Um, Craig?"

"and now we have about 100 large buckets worth! The thing is screaming, and trying to escape of coarse, but, meh, no matter. We have him resting, because, he IS only 17, and-"

"Craig?"

"WhAt?" He shouted. The officer pointed at the children, and Craig's smile faded. "Hello, children, you must be..."

"Percy Jackson's friends, Annabeth stated.

"Oh, good! Then you'll love to see your friend! Come along!" He led them into the science lab, where they gasped. Indeed, there were 100 buckets of thick, red liquid, and two tanks filled with water and a creature. Most of all, there was Percy, pale, and unconscious, with scars so deep they'd never come out, with even the most Ambrosia and Nectar.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. She tried to run towards him, but her arm was grabbed by Dr. Jelonean.

"Ah, Ah, A-ah! Not so fast!" David said.

"Boreíte gamó̱to i̱líthios! Pó̱s tolmáte na to kánoume af̱tó se éna fílo mas! Pi̱gaínete ston káto̱ kósmo!" Thalia shouted in ancient greek.

"Ooh. A feisty one!"

That was when all Hades broke lose.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

><p><p>

**Oooohh! A CLIFFHANGER! I was gonna make it longer, but, meh, what the heck. Thanks for the reviews! APPRECIATED! :)**


	5. Name Change

For your convenience, EliWarp has changed her name to IamElisar, because people at school are looking at her account, and she hates that. Have a nice day!


	6. Break Out Part 2

**Okay, guys. I have a bit of explaining to do. I am late in updating, because...**

**As you know, I was writing a book. I'm taking a day off, for you! And when I started this, I also had science fair, so cut me some slack people! So many faves, reviews, and hits! I'm sooooo happy! thanks!**

**For those of you who have science fair, you'll understand this stuff is big (40% of my science grade) and I have a complicated project, so I actually have had typically no free time. The free time I do get, I actually spend time watching T.V. with my family, you know, like some family time :) I hope you guys don't kill me, and I worked really hard at this. I don't really take suggestions, but, if you send them in a review, I might take it into action :D**

**... And writing a novel with an original plot and story ideas is hard. If you guys want me to email you the first three chapters, go ahead, PM me your email. I don't spam, I swear on the river Styx *thunder***

**ENJOY!**

**(For those of you who were wondering, my project was to build an electromagnetic generator, and it got me a 92/100 on my grade, when last year I got 94. Grr. Ah well, And A+ is an A+)**

**P.S. I own nothing, sadly, and I am doing an unpaid ad, right now.**

***Cue very happy, annoying, advertisement voice* Aeropostale! It's my favourite clothing store (at the moment!) with their comfy, stylish clothes, with a great price! :O Yes! You heard right! A GREAT price! LOL.**

* * *

><p>"ATTACK!" Thalia screamed. She notched a few arrows, and shot them perfectly at every beaker. The chemicals met by Percy's little room and exploded. Strong enough to completely vaporize the glass walls, but definitely not enough to kill Percy.<p>

The smell of the chemicals woke a weak, scarred Percy up. He groggily got up and mumbled, "More?" before he saw that his wall had broken down. He ran to the sink, not caring how it happened, just that it happened, and splashed water on his face. He even drank some water from an unopened water bottle. He closed his eyes and sighed. That was all he needed to go full rage on those damn scientists.

"No! Our only test subject! We still have the blood!" David said ecstatically, trying to grab the buckets of deep red liquid.

"Oh, no you don't!" Annabeth sacked him in the stomach. He bent over and clutched his tummy, and groaned. "That's right!"

Then, the two Hecate twins, Omorfia and Ischyros Relenturia, (A/N: I looked up Ischyros, it means powerful in Ancient Greek. Omorfia meant beauty. Get it? Power and Beauty? :) took out a magical powder. It was a deep purple, like their eyes, and it glittered naturally in the LED lights that surrounded the room. They sprinkled it on the blood, a light layer, and shouted,

"Gia na syrrikno̱theí to aíma tou tha páei, apó af̱tí̱n ti̱n skóni̱, ópo̱s to fo̱s san to chióni! Gia na pagó̱sei, gia ti̱n exousía mésa se af̱tó, eínai polý ischyró polý ischyró gia na antéxei!" (To shrink his blood shall go, from this powder as light as snow! To freeze, for the power within it, is too powerful to withstand it!)

The blood then did shrink, and freeze in their state. Then, they floated toward the twins, who held out a large duffel bag, and the blood floated inside it. Omorfia held out her hand, and shouted,

(Lot's of shouting) "Katastrépste to aíma mésa stis kardiés tous, págo̱ma tou chrónou ti̱s mikroastikí̱s zo̱í̱s tous! Tha meínete méchri to chróno tous érchetai sto télos, kai na afí̱sei ti̱n psychí̱ tous ev̱dokimeí!" (Destroy the blood inside their hearts, Freeze the time of their petty lives! They will stay until their time comes to end, and to leave their soul thrives!) Their words came out like a deep hiss, as if they were speaking as a Parseltongue (A/N: I can't remember how to spell that :P If you could, correct me if I'm wrong in a review?).

Then, the scientists did something weird. They froze, for about a second. Then they continued to walk towards them.

"What? That was... The powder... But..." Omorfia was at loss for words. She didn't even realize her brother had been grabbed at by the Craig (I just realized what a lame name that was) and taken away. Then, it was too late, because she was taken as well.

Thalia tried to attack, but failed. Her powers as a daughter of Zeus were very limited. If they realized that she was one of them, she'd end up exactly like Percy. That was not going to happen. If it did, she might not live to see Artemis ever again. She looked at Nico, and he nodded. They lunged at both scientists, each with a thrashing madman. David was then gagged, and put against the wall by a 13 year old. The terrified 50-year-old man let go of Ischyros, and Nico looked at him hard, until he started to look older. He began to look 60. Then 65...

"OH MY GODS!" Nico pulled away. And looked at his hands. Then when he looked at the scientist, he looked his normal age - 45. Nico had realized that he can not only talk to the dead, bring them back, easily enter the underworld, summon the undead minions in battle, and many more powers, but he could age someone until he began to wither and die.

"What..." David looked in horror at the teen. But then, Nico realized what was going on too late.

David stood up, and grabbed his neck. He began to choke Nico, until it was very hard - not impossible - but very hard to breathe. Then he shouted, "STOP! Or else... I kill the boy. And the water one too!" He added. Thalia stopped beating up Craig. She looked in horror at a paling Nico, and a poisoned Percy. The Kampê's blood was on his skin, slowly killing him. Then, Annabeth knocked them both unconscious... with a frying pan.

"Sometimes, you have to go classic Tom and Jerry," she said, panting, as she grabbed some water and threw it on their sick friend, who had fallen unconscious. The green acid was washed away, and his wounds closed up. He stayed unconscious, either way. Clarisse picked him up and dragged him away, so that they could leave. The two scientists, out cold, were being dragged by the Hecate twins to their own cellar, where they had tortured Percy numerous times. After about five minutes, all the children of the gods left the lab, leaving it for the police/guard to find.

Once they were out of the building, they checked each other for any wounds. Piper had a broken arm, and Leo had a few bruises, but otherwise they were fine. Nico was rubbing his neck and groaning, and Thalia told him to shut up. Check, they were good too. Katie was checking travis for injuries, and he looked really pleased with that, as Connor rolled his eyes at the couple of eighteen-year-olds. The Hecate twins were arguing with the Hypnos twins, calling them lazy oafs. Normal. Annabeth and Clarisse were silently sitting there, as Percy lay beside Annabeth, breathing unsteadily, but he was clearly alive. Okay, um... that's not really okay. *Zooms into the two girls*

"So... Is Percy going to be okay?" Clarisse asked curiously. Annabeth looked at her oddly.

"Yeah... Why?" She asked warily.

"Oh, no reason, I just have to be able to beat him up for making us worried, that's all," she grinned evilly.

"Oh, ha ha, Clarisse." Annabeth smiled, and wiped Percy's forehead with a cool cloth.

The atmosphere around them was brilliant. They sat on a small hill in the park, as the cool breeze swept around them. The two girls and the sick boy were under a large tree, that provided plenty of shade for them.

"How do you think they caught the idiot?" Clarisse inquired, rolling her eyes at the unconscious being, wondering how something so intelligent, could act so plainly stupid. He could've have fought it off, he was strong enough for that, definitely.

"... Actually, I don't know, I guess we'll just have to ask him what the hell he did." Annabeth sighed. How could someone so sweet, loyal, strong, and handsome (yeah, she said it) be caught by something so petty? She stared in resentment at the long, deep scars on his arms. They would never go away, a permanent reminder of what had happened.

"If he doesn't spill, can I punch it out of him?" Clarisse asked hopefully.

"Clarisse!"

"Fine, fine," she grumbled, and grabbed a chip bag from her backpack.

"Guys? We're leaving," Thalia told them. "I just IMed Chiron, he's really pleased. Come on. Get ready!" She rushed, and I rolled my eyes.

Time to take Percy back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I'm happy with that, aren't you? No? Well, foowee! Anyways, tell me what you think in a review!<strong>

**Laterz!**


	7. Back At Camp It's not over yet

**Wow, guys, you rock. I mean, on the 20 of March, I had 2,300 hits (maybe 23,000 I dunno :P)! I love you all! Your support really gets me going!**

**I feel bad for not updating, so yeah… and I'm in Blue Mountain, it's seven AM, so…. Why not?**

**Here you gooooo…..**

**P.S. Watch out for proper english writing because I spent three hours in a car working on my book O.o so… many… words...**

* * *

><p>After many long, treacherous hours of dragging Percy across New York, they <em>finally <em>reached Camp Half Blood. Annabeth was the most anxious person of the group. If you held Percy wrong, she'd scream at you for ten minutes. Clarisse was actually _afraid _of her by the end of the day. The green grass of their beloved camp was as healthy as ever, and welcomed them to step upon the rich dirt that covered the beautiful hill. Thalia's tree was standing tall and proud. The forest behind it was glooming over, but added a great feel to it.

They were home. They were finally home.

Travis and Connor went nuts. They ran as fast as they could — dropping Percy on the grass — and doing a dive into the grass of camp.

"HOME! We're finally HOME!" They shouted in glee. Annabeth was red in fury. She calmed herself down, and checked Percy for any injuries. When she was absolutely positive he was okay, she pulled out her dagger, and stomped towards the Stolls.

"I'm going to KILL you BOTH and eat your GUTS for DINNER!" She screamed, and the Stolls turned and paled.

"Run?" Connor asked.

"You bet we're gonna run! GO, idiot, GO!" Travis said before zipping off.

"Come here so I can KICK YOUR ASS!" Annabeth raged. A good girly scream came from the Stolls. Annabeth slipped on her cap, and winked at her friends. She disappeared in a fraction of a second and you could see the grass crunch under her feet — even if you couldn't see her.

Just imagine Tom and Jerry - with two Jerrys. **(I haven't watched that in forever)**

"Its good to see the normal Annabeth's back, you know, kicking the Stolls' butt, and stuff…" Nico explained.

"Yeah. Who's gonna carry Percy to Chiron NOT IT!" Thalia yelled. After a good game of 'Not it!', Clarisse was left to carry Percy.

"Haha! You look like a married couple — except the girl's carrying the guy!" Leo snickered. Clarisse turned beet-red, and cursed at him in every way possible.

Clarisse dropped Percy and chased Leo. Piper rolled her eyes.

"He's gonna get himself killed someday." Piper laughed.

"Yeah, but we all know you love him," Jason mused.

"Say that one more time, Grace, and I'll rip you to shreds," Piper warned.

"You can't. You can barely handle the dagger!" Jason teased.

"I can make you kill yourself, so shut up before I use more force in my voice," Piper looked at him, daring him to say more.

"Yes, Piper. I will shut up now," Jason's eyes were glassy.

"Shi-"

"Kids! You're back! I knew you'd be okay. Congratulations. Can you please explain why the Stolls-" Chiron trotted over (sorry if he's OoC) and smiled. Will interrupted him soon after.

"Were being chased by air? Or more accurately, Annabeth is unleashing her rage on them."

"Why…? Actually, never mind, I don't want to know. Where's Perseus?" He asked anxiously. The campers saw this and showed him the body. Chiron moved forward and placed a hand on his forehead.

"He'll live, he's just severely injured. I'll take him to the camp infirmary. Poseidon will be very thankful that you saved his son," Chiron looked at each of them and nodded. He picked Percy up and galloped to the infirmary.

The remaining campers looked around and smiled.

"Percy's okay, and we're back. I'm never going to look at science the same way again," Piper sighed.

"Never…" The campers agreed.

Then they walked off to their cabins, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes… not worth the wait at all. I'm sorry. DX<strong>

**Any way, I started playing Cut The Rope (app on iPhone) and my writing quality got bad… I is ashamed. Now I have Clous Patrol for Skylanders.**

**Isn't Skylanders EPIC? My brother and I play, and we each have our own skylanders. I have Hex, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, and Stealth Elf, and he has a ton more.**

**All of mine are level 10 and fully upgraded, and I beat Kaos alone!**

**GIRLS CAN PLAY VIDEO GAMES!**

**Review!**


	8. Sorry

**Dear Readers: **

**I am sorry to say this, but I am now going to stop writing FanFiction. _On this account._**

**I am going to create a new one, because I feel this one has stupid ideas, stupid stories, and weird plots. My enemies at school have found my account, and I feel uncomfortable, so this account will not be used anymore.**

**No, I will not reveal my next account. Sorry, I won't.**

**So, in conclusion, I am going to leave these stories up, just for those who might have liked it.**

**I'm clearing my account.**

**Thanks, and I hope that those of you who liked my stories will move on. You might find me elsewhere.**

**I appreciate all of this. All of my reviewers. Everything.**

**My ambition is to be an author. My new account will reflect practice by writing FanFiction.**

**Thanks,**

**Sincerely,**

**IamElisar/EliWarp**


End file.
